


Burcyan

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: *GASP* I know, it's not Mandorin art! But my internet has been down off and on all day so because I couldn't stream I decided to practice with these two. <3 I love them. T^T
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 57
Kudos: 249





	Burcyan

Small:

Large:


End file.
